hypixel_skyblockfandomcom-20200222-history
Bank
The Bank is a location in the Hub World where the Banker NPC resides. Talking to him will allow the player to make interactions with his/her account, including withdrawals and deposits. Things to do * Talk to the Banker. * Store your to keep them safe. * Earn interest on your Coins. Banking System After right-clicking the Banker, the Bank GUI will open, revealing two options: Deposit Coins and Withdraw Coins, along with a map and Information. There are three options available while depositing coins: depositing the whole purse, half the purse, or a specific amount. While withdrawing coins, there are four options: withdrawing everything on the account, half the account, 20% of the account, or a specific amount. The map shows the last 10 transactions done by the player and their co-op members and the total amount of transactions. At the end of every in-game season (31 hours), 2% of the total amount of coins stored in the bank is added as interest if you have 10 million coins or less (e.g., if you have 100 coins in your bank, you will get 2 coins, adding up to 102). The interest decreases to 1% from 10 million to 15 million coins (15 million coins will give you 250,000 coins per season). Coins stored in the bank are not lost when the player dies. Upgrading Upgrading your bank account will increase the number of coins you are able to earn through interest, and increases how many coins you can store in the bank. You need at least 10 million coins in the bank before you see the upgrade screen the first time. Note: Interest is progressive. So If you have 25m in the Starter account, you don't earn 0 interest; you earn 2% on the first 10m (200k), 1% on the next 5m between 10m-15m (50k), and no interest on the remaining 10m between 15m-25m, for a total of 250k interest total. You can see the interest gained once you hit/pass the cap in the "interest gained" column. Total needed to upgrade the account is . The total Enchanted Gold Blocks needed is 76. Locations The bank's main location is in the Hub Island as well as being in Jerry's Workshop. The bank can also be accessed by the player when not at the physical location. Additionally, the Emerald tier VI collection rewards the Personal Bank Upgrade, which allows the player to interact with the bank using an option through the SkyBlock Menu. Trivia * Even though the Bank has a Vault (made of iron blocks), judging by the size of the building, it cannot contain a single block. This is confirmed by the fact that all of the Bank's gold is scattered on the shelves, on the outside of the bank and even on the roof. * Currently, a maximum of 50,000,000 Coins can be stored in a single bank account unless you upgrade your bank account to higher tiers. * You can go through the window in the bank with ender pearls, but be carefull to not hit the poles on the side! History Category:Locations